


The Night the Vagabond Died

by Thisiswhatmylifehasbecome



Series: FreeWood [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, GTA AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisiswhatmylifehasbecome/pseuds/Thisiswhatmylifehasbecome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright, so this is the first thing I've ever actually finished, so sorry that this is so short. It was just a little something that I came up with, and couldn't resist posting. Hope you enjoyed~<br/>*Posted in celebration of hitting 400 followers.</p></blockquote>





	The Night the Vagabond Died

The night the Vagabond died, the Los Santos police held the biggest party they could manage to throw at a moment’s notice. Cops around the country did the same, thankful that the man would no longer be terrorizing their streets.

The night the Vagabond died, crews around the country drank to him, whether out of respect or sheer relief that the Black Skull would no longer be hunting them down.

The night the Vagabond died, the Fake AH Crew gathered in their house and mourned the death of their loved one. None of them had seen this coming. Their little crew had seemed invincible, and none more so than the mask wearing man. But Death always found his man, in the end. The most anyone could do was get revenge, but even that did not cure the sadness that weighed heavily on the Crew's hearts. 

The night the Vagabond died, one man fell apart, his whole world turned upside down. How could things have gone so badly? It was supposed to be a simple heist, a stunt they had pulled so many times before. If only he wasn't so _stupid_ , so _incompetent._ He could still hear the dead's man voice, so loud and clear, words that will haunt him for eternity..:

_“Don’t worry so much, love. It’ll go well. It always does. Besides, we’ve had close calls before. We always turn out okay, in the end. Those cops have nothing on us. We always show them who runs this city.”_

_“Fuck! Gavin, come on, we have to go. Now. Don't worry about the money. Those damn cops managed to surround this place, and I’ll be damned if they take you down.”_

_"Gavin, watch out-!"_

_“I’m sorry Gavin. I just, I couldn’t let you get shot. I wouldn’t have been able to live with myself. Ah, fuck, Gavin, I love you. I love you. I love..”_

The night the Vagabond died, Gavin left the Crew. He loved them, oh how he loved them, but he couldn't be with them, not without _him._ So many memories had been left behind by the dead man, all taken for granted.. So he took off and left everything behind- everything, that is, except a certain black skull mask and leather jacket. 

__

The night the Vagabond died, a new one was born, resurrected by a man’s broken heart and his pain. It is said that it's the same man, that he never died, but the Crew knew better. And If you were unlucky enough, you'd be able to see the green eyes staring at you from behind that mask, not blue, and you'd know better too. 

__

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this is the first thing I've ever actually finished, so sorry that this is so short. It was just a little something that I came up with, and couldn't resist posting. Hope you enjoyed~  
> *Posted in celebration of hitting 400 followers.


End file.
